


Травма

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Написано по заявке на флешмобе однострочников: Травма (я напишу, как ваш или мой персонаж переживает какую-либо травму) и Месси.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 3





	Травма

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Это награждение было самым честным, и, конечно, награду получил достойный!

Лионель встрепенулся, заслышав голоса, эхом отозвавшиеся под потолком автостоянки, и ближе подтянул ноги к груди, прячась за столбом рядом с машиной Роналду.

— И ты должен был получить Мяч ещё в прошлом году! Не понимаю, почему все были так очарованы Месси? Ему все кругом во всём помогают! — Лео моргнул, по голосу и акценту узнав в говорящем новое и весьма дорогое приобретение королевского клуба. — Хотя это иногда кажется странным. Они возлагают на него надежды, а сами называют Блохой... А может они ему помогают с наградами, чтобы было на что подставку поставить? Для группового фото команды.

Под последовавший за последней фразой смешок Бейла, призванный, вероятно, представить это как шутку, Лео прикрыл глаза, обдумывая молчание того, к кому тот обращался. Если бы Роналду стал возражать, это выглядело бы странно, рассудил Месси. Согласие было бы более... ожидаемым, хотя слышать что-то подобное совершенно не хотелось. Но что означало молчание Криштиану? Лионель поморщился и потёр переносицу, отгоняя внезапно всплывающие обрывки воспоминаний:

— Значит, в футбо-ол играешь, да? В роли мяча что ль, недомерок?

А затем память подсунула часто следовавший за издевательским тоном сказанным со временем истёршийся, глухой звук пинком отфутболенного школьного ранца. Иногда везло, и вместо книжек страдала только тренировочная форма. Но сейчас звук удара ногой по набитой вещами материи внезапно звонко раздался в полутьме автостоянки, разрывая обступившие Лионеля серые тени воспоминаний.

— Моя сумка! Криш, ты чего?! — недоумевающее восклицание Бейла вернуло Месси к действительности.

— Надоел, — раздался равнодушный ответ Криштиану. — Я думал, ты не болтаешь что-то в таком духе, потому что понимаешь, что не дорос ещё.

Лионель моргнул, растерянно слушая, как Роналду, не добавив к сказанному ничего более, подошёл к своей машине. Сигнализация приветственно мяукнула, щёлкнула ручка, и открылась дверь со стороны водительского сидения. Снова раздался звук шагов Бейла, но уже в обратном направлении. Воспользовавшись этим, Месси, низко пригибаясь к земле, вышел из своего укрытия, как можно тише открыл переднюю дверь и быстро юркнул на пассажирское сидение.

— Уф, Лео! Где ты так спрятался, что тебя было совсем не видно?

Лионель откинул капюшон своей серой толстовки и повернулся к Роналду.

— А я компактный, — как можно более спокойно отозвался Месси.

Криштиану цепко оглядел Лионеля и хмыкнул в ответ. Месси вздохнул про себя — Роналду с одного взгляда понял, что тот разговор был услышан.

— Позволь с тобой не согласиться, — Месси не успел и рта открыть, как Криштиану внезапно притянул его к себе, обхватив одной ладонью сзади за шею, но поцелуя не последовало. Роналду просто наклонился чуть ближе. Его внимательный взгляд скользил по лицу Лионеля, то опускаясь ниже, то возвращаясь обратно, и неуловимо превращался в желающий. — Мне доподлинно известно, что не везде.

Апрель, 2014


End file.
